johnny_otgs_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
What if~California became it's own nation?
California: A state of multicultural and multi climatic regions. From it's dry Deserts in the South, to it's serene forests and peaks in the North, and industries that ranged from making movies and new technology. Now, the State is now one of the World's largest economy. But, what if in an alternate reality California became its own nation? This could've happened in 1850 when California wanted to join the Union, but they also wanted to draw their own borders. Because the USA didn't want to lose the Western territories that the USA won in the Mexican American War. This is what the page will cover, but first (and as always) some history. Just scroll down to the "What if?" section if you just want to read about the alternate scenario. Real History Blue=States, Light Blue=Territories, Yellow=California, Grey=Mexico California was once Spanish Territory which was then claimed by Mexico as Mexico won it's own independence from Spain. Then, one of Mexico's presidents: Antonio Lopez de Santa Ana had dessolved the Mexican Government and turned Mexico into a dictatorship. In the Northern territories of Mexico, a lot of it's inhabitants rebelled against Santa Ana, which included California. In 1836, Texas was the first of Mexico's Nothern territories to rebel as Sam Houston and his men defeated Santa Ana at the Battle of San Hacinto, which caused Santa Ana to return to Mexico only to be ousted from power in a coup. This encouraged many other territories to rebel against Mexico, which included California. In late 1845, a man named John Fremont came into California on an Expedition to map the region, but was asked to leave by the Provisional Governor and Commnder of the Mexican Army: Jose Castro. This is when he realized that a war between Mexico and the USA was inevitable, of course the Mexican-American War did happen in April of the following year. Just 2 months after the start of the war, another man named William Ide joined with other white settlers in California and seized around 170 Horses from the Mexican Military. In the early morning hours of June 14, 1846, 14 White Californian rebels seized a Mexican Military Fort at Sonoma, where they famously planted the Californian Bear Flag which began the Bear Flag Revolt, this would go on for around a few weeks until on July 9 where the Bear Flag was replaced with the US Flag. Though the Californian rebels were successful in their own revolt, but fail to recognize California as independent from Mexico. Later that year, the US Military would take their fight to California as the war escalated. For the next year and a half, the Mexican-American War would rage until in 1848, the USA defeats Mexico and claims their territories which includes California. In January of 1848 (during the war), gold was discovered in the Sierra Nevada Mountains, thus beginning the State's Gold Rush which saw a massive influx of people (foreign and domestic) wanting to seek a fortune. In 1850, California then has plans to join the Union, it even went as fa was drawing it's very own borders as they wanted the entire Sierra Nevada Mountain Range. In a strange turn of events, the US Government gave in to California's demands and in late 1850, California became the 31st state of the US. What if? Here is the question of the day. What if California became independent? It had the resources to do so, and if the US Government didn't give in to their demands, it would've ceded from the US and form it's own republic. Though, the only reason why the US gave in to California's demands is because they were more reluctant to lose the Western territories that they worked hard for. But for the sake of this scenario, let's say they're not. In this alternate reality, the US Government refuses to give in to California's demands of their own borders. This is when California decides to secede. So now, in this alternate reality California takes all of the land that the USA had claimed from Mexico and it's is own Republic. So, things in US History will definitely be different. Because of this, Diplomat James Gadsden never makes that famous purchase for the Southern region that makes up for some of modern-day Arizona and New Mexico. Even in this alternate reality, the American Civil War would still happen. Though in our reality, California joined the Union, and the gold from there had contributed substantially to the North's effort. But it is not to say that California wouldn't help the Union, though it would be a tough decision as there would be several factors. 1.' The Animosity of the USA:' The US Government wouldn't be all honky-dory with California helping them as they took their land that they won from the Mexicans. So if there is any form of alliance between the Union and California, it would be on uneasy grounds. 2. Infuriating the Confederacy: '''There is also a good chance where in this alternate reality with an independent California, that the republic would remain to stay neutral in the war. This would also make the war drag out for a few more years than in our reality, and make the Union's war effort much more difficult without additional resources from California. '''3. Cause inner turmoil in California: In our reality, there were even secession movements that were wanting Southern California to join the Confederacy and divide California, there were Confederate sympathizers in the Southwestern region of the US (in modern-day Arizona and New Mexico) so if California is it's own republic in this alternate reality, and they decide to get in to the fight and decide to help the Union, there could be similar scenarios in an independent California. An independent California would also have a profound effect on Abraham Lincoln's Presidency. In 1864, Lincoln was up for re-election, and he always feared that if he would lose the election, it would prove to be disastrous for the Union war effort. This is when he decided to make the Nevada territory a state in 1864 which helped him get re-elected. In this alternate reality with California independent, Lincoln's campaign for re-election would definitely be a more difficult effort, he may even lose the election itself. An independent California would also have to deal with some religious strife. In our reality, Bringham Young: ''One of the originators of Mormonism established what would be called ''Salt Lake City in 1847 to escape from the authority of the USA, but as the US won the Mexican-American War they wanted to establish their own Mormon republic called Deserett so they can practice their religion (which was controversial for the time with their practices which included Ploygamy where one person can marry multiple spouses). But in this alternate reality, not much would be changed about Mormonism as they'll face the same problems with the Californian Government. But even with changes in this alternate reality, it is doubtful that an independent California would survive for all time. Even with the discovery of gold (which would help keep California financially better than, say Texas) but by the turn of the 20th Century, most (if not all) of the gold mines went out of business as the gold ran dry in the mountains. So, California may be destined to join the USA in some way or form, though exactly when that would happen in this alternate reality is difficult to predict accurately, as is how California would join either is one giant State or a series of smaller States. Either way, California would be a part of the US but just at a later time. It's other industries such as movies, military and high technology wouldn't begin until a few decades later. Well, that is all for this page, what do you think would happen if California became it's own nation? Don't forget to check out my Games and Movies pages as well. Until next time, this is JohnnyOTGS signing out.